Mientras dormia
by Cari-Bum
Summary: El padre de Jun Pyo se encuentra en coma..¿Qué pasa por su mente? ¿Es consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor? Cuando despierta ¿Cual será su reacción a todo lo acontecido mientras dormia? ONE SHOT


Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones: No estoy segura del nombre del papá de Jun Pyo si alguien lo sabe se los agradeceré.

Este es un One Shot de lo que (Claro segun yo) Pasaba mientras el papá de Jun pyo se encontraba en coma. ¡Disfrutenlo!

Me encontraba de viaje de negocios en Beijing, no me malinterpreten, me gusta viajar sin embargo a veces se torna un tanto estresante, muchas empresas quieren hacer acuerdos con nosotros desde que el Grupo ShinWa es uno de los mas grandes en Corea del Sur.

Yo lo tenía todo, dinero, familia, pero lo que me faltaba era tiempo. Veía seguido a mi esposa ya que ella también me ayudaba a llevar el Grupo por lo tanto muchas veces coincidíamos en los viajes pero pocas veces podíamos realmente relajarnos.

Por otra parte, mis hijos, casi no los veía desde que nacieron. Soy el dueño de un Grupo muy grande y quiero darle lo mejor a mis hijos por ello me esfuerzo cada día. Joon Hee, es mi hija mayor la cual ciertamente no me dirige la palabra desde hace un tiempo. Específicamente desde que se caso un par de años atrás, cuando llego a verla solamente me saluda formalmente y a veces comparte las comidas o cenas conmigo. Por otro lado, a mi hijo lo veo aun menos, Jun Pyo aun se encuentra estudiando por lo tanto el no viaja tan seguido y yo casi no estoy en Corea.

Estoy por tener una reunión de negocios, desde la mañana hay algo que me está molestando, no me siento del todo bien pero no puedo especificar cuál es mi dolencia. No puedo darme el lujo de cancelar la reunión a pesar de que el secretario Jung me ha dicho que puede reprogramarla o bien que mi esposa puede llegar mañana para encargarse ella misma. Sin embargo le digo que estoy bien

-¿Cómo esta todo en Corea?- Le pregunto mientras camino hacia la reunión

-Todo en orden señor- Dice simplemente

-¿Has visto a mi hijo? Estoy pensando que debería acompañarme en algunos viajes ya es hora de que comience a hacerse cargo de los asuntos de la empresa-

-Ayer salió con los F4 a esquiar, y si así lo desea podría comenzar a agendar los posibles viajes para que lo acompañe-

-Gracias Sang Rok-Ah es hora de irme-

Me quedo un momento parado, no me siento bien de nuevo, además cuando pregunte por mi hijo, sentí que algo no estaba bien, que algo estaba omitiendo el secretario Jung. De pronto un dolor extraño recorre mi cabeza y mi pecho

-Presidente- Escucho a varios llamarme, miro sus rostros llenos de pánico, unos llaman por teléfono a emergencias otros tratan de asistirme. En ese momento no hay nada que quiera más que ver tres rostros entre la gente, pero no están, solo veo a mi equipo y a personas desconocidas. Antes de que la oscuridad me lleve los tres rostros se quedan en mi mente.

.

.

.

No sé donde me encuentro, ni siquiera siento mi cuerpo, es muy extraño, es como estar en un cuarto oscuro, donde no ves ni sientes nada. Lo último que recuerdo es el dolor extraño que me dio. Intento llamar a alguien pero nadie me responde.

-Nadie puede saber que está aquí- La voz me parece familiar… ¿Hee Soo?

-Comprendo presidenta Kang-

¡Secretario Jung! ¡Hee Soo!

Los llamo pero no responden

-En especial mis hijos-La escucho a ella decir-Jun Pyo necesita enfocarse, no podemos tenerlo distraído y menos en estos momentos-

A la mención de mi hijo una serie de recuerdos me ataca. Es como mirarlos en una pantalla. Recuerdo el día en que nació. Yo me encontraba en Busan realizando negocios cuando me llamaron para informarme que mi hijo estaba a punto de nacer, claro que cuando llegue el ya había nacido. Cuando veo la imagen de mi hijo siendo bebé me emociono de nuevo, recuerdo la sensación de tenerlo en mis brazos, su lloriqueo cuando tenía hambre, o su respiración tranquila mientras dormía. También recuerdo a su hermana cuidarlo y protegerlo de todos, aunque era pequeña amaba demasiado a su pequeño hermanito por lo cual evitaba que le hicieran daño.

Trato de buscar más memorias en aquel lugar pero es muy difícil, entonces otra memoria aparece, cuando lleve a Jun Pyo a ver aviones y le prometí que le enseñaría a volar uno, ahora que lo veo ¡Era solo un niño! Sin embargo disfrute mucho ese día con él.

"Si algo llega a pasarme ¿Qué harás?"

"Cuidar de mamá, de nonna y del Grupo ShinWa"

"Lo prometes"

"Si"

"Es una promesa"

Se que aunque aun era muy pequeño, mi hijo cumplirá su promesa. Me pregunto qué pasará con el ahora…

-Sus hijos….están bien señor, al menos dados los acontecimientos-Es la voz del secretario Jung-Se que no debería meterme en estos asuntos pero me parece un poco extremo que el joven Jun Pyo contraiga matrimonio solamente por una alianza entre el Grupo Shinwa y el Grupo JK. Anteriormente parecía que él tenía en claro que era su deber, pero él jamás espero conocerla…-

Sus palabras me dejan perplejo ¿Matrimonio? ¿Mi hijo va a casarse? Inevitablemente recuerdos de la boda de mi hija aparecen, y honestamente es algo que me gustaría olvidar

 _"_ _-Por favor papá no dejes que me case, no quiero- Los ojos de Joon Hee están rojos, su mirada es desesperada._

 _-Tu madre ya hizo los arreglos necesarios-_

 _-¿Es que tu no tienes nada que decir de esto? Soy tu hija y me estas casando como si estuvieras vendiendo parte de la empresa-_

 _-No vuelvas a decir esas tonterías-Digo perdiendo la paciencia-Te vas a casar y fin de la discusión. Mi hija se marcha llorando de ahí._

 _El día de la boda llegó y yo simplemente quedo encantado mirando a mi hija, luce hermosa en su vestido de novia, pero su mirada es vacía. Ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, cuando finalmente la entrego y me siento en mi lugar, algo oprime mi pecho, me siento un poco culpable por dejar que la boda pase, también me siento mal debido a lo que me conto el Secretario Jung, de aquel joven con el que salía mi hija. No tenía nombre ni dinero pero al parecer ella estaba feliz. Me doy cuenta que casi no la conozco, no sé que le gusta, no sé qué es lo que soñaba. Finalmente la ceremonia termina y mi hija está casada, miro a mi esposa quien luce realmente feliz por lo que ha sucedido, miro a mi hijo y a sus amigos quienes miran preocupados a Joon Hee, miro a mi hija, quien me devuelve la mirada, pero la suya está llena de coraje, no solo hacia mí, sino hacia su madre."_

Jun Pyo ya no es un niño pero no creo que sea el momento para que se case…además ¿Qué dijo el secretario? ¿Jamás espero conocerla? ¿De quién habla?

.

.

.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero la voz del secretario me trae de vuelta de una oscuridad a la cual no quiero volver

-El joven Jun Pyo no se caso, Joon Hee trato de hablar con la presidenta Kang, si no fuera porque la señorita Jae Kyung cancelo la boda, en este momento su hijo estaría casado, pero además…esto no ha tenido buenas consecuencias para el Grupo Shinwa, las acciones están cayendo…-

Me gustaría saber que más paso con mi hijo. Es una desesperación que no puedo explicar, no sé lo que está pasando y por primera vez soy consciente de todo el daño que les he hecho con tal de seguir haciendo crecer la empresa, sí, he trabajado mucho para lograrlo, he sacrificado mucho, y por fin noto que no solo sacrifique tiempo, he sacrificado a mis hijos, al no pasar tiempo con ellos, mis hijos solos por sus cumpleaños, en fiestas como navidad…mi hija casada con alguien a quien no ama. Debo salvar lo que queda de mi familia, debo volver.

Un toque cálido en las manos me tranquiliza un poco. Es extraño como algo tan simple puede traerte paz. Después escucho la voz de una jovencita leyendo

-Un encuentro con un pañuelo…me agrada. ¿Usted que piensa señor?- Me pregunta, me siento confundido porque sé que no puedo responderle pero más confundido estoy por el hecho de que esta joven suene tan alegre y sincera, no es alguien que yo conozca, ella sigue leyendo. Entonces recuerdo su nombre, no sé cuando sucedió ya que no soy consciente del tiempo pero estoy seguro que la escuche antes con el secretario Jung, ¿Geum Jan Di? Si, ese era su nombre. No suena a un nombre importante, más bien suena como un nombre común ¿De dónde la saco el Secretario Jung?

.

.

.

-No estoy huyendo Señor, yo puedo aguantar, hambre, puedo aguantar frio, puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos que las personas que quiero sean dañadas por mi culpa y eso es lo que está sucediendo. Así que no podré leerle más- ¿Qué paso? Me pregunto-Pero debe ser fuerte y salir adelante, debe despertar- A pesar de que su voz es triste transmite ánimo y fuerza, quiero tocar su mano, decirle a esta señorita que todo estará bien, que no debe preocuparse. Pero no puedo.

.

.

.

Unos sollozos me llaman la atención, también un toque que hace años que no sentía

-Papá, papá- Es Joon Hee, ¿Por qué lloras mi pequeña? No llores, quiero acariciar su cabeza y consolarla de aquello que la está dañando pero de nuevo no puedo. Simplemente no puedo.

El llanto se ha ido, pero ahora es sustituido por otro, el de Jun Pyo.

No sé qué ha pasado, o porque los escucho tan enojados, tan trises, tan sorprendidos. Mis hijos no deberían sufrir por nada.

.

.

.

-Papá despierta, por favor. Te necesitamos, yo te necesito y Jun Pyo te necesita más, sé que no has convivido con nosotros pero sé que te necesita, está desesperado papá, jamás lo había visto así ni siquiera cuando estuvo a punto de casarse-me dice mi hija con una voz demasiado trise- No soporto verlo así, pero no podemos encontrarla, no sé porque de pronto ella se fue, creí que lo amaba…-

Lo amaba… ¿Acaso hay una mujer en la vida de mi hijo? ¿Quién es ella? Y porque mi hijo está sufriendo, no quiero que sufra.

.

.

.

Una voz suave me trae de vuelta del rincón en que ocasionalmente me dejo caer

-He regresado señor, la verdad, ahora mismo todo está bien. O al menos un poco, siento que en cualquier momento esta felicidad que siento me la quitaran. Pero esta vez no me daré por vencida, no soporto estar lejos de él. Pero no tengo opción ¿Cierto? Me refiero a que él se irá…pero no estoy triste, se que el regresará cuando haya terminado lo que deba hacer ¿Seguimos leyendo?-

Escuchar la voz de la jovencita me trae energía, siento algo…¿Mi cuerpo? Sí…es mi cuerpo. Muevo la mano..quiero moverme mas pero de nuevo algo pesa sobre mi cuerpo, no es algo físico. Caigo en una inconsciencia de nuevo. Pero es momentánea. O al menos yo creo que lo es. EL tiempo es tan relativo aquí…

-Pronto serán los exámenes para que entre a la escuela y estudie medicina, he estudiado mucho. ¿Recuerda? La vez pasada no logre entrar pero esta vez tuve ayuda para estudiar así que realmente me siento más preparada.-

Su risa es suave, ella comienza a leer. Poco a poco siento todo mi cuerpo cobrar vida, muevo mis dedos para probar…¡Pude moverlos! Luego lentamente mi cerebro ordena a mis parpados abrirse, al principio me cuesta pero poco a poco los abro, la luz…es demasiado deslumbrante, los cierro de nuevo para abrirlos lentamente. Finalmente logro enfocar poco a poco a mi alrededor…Estoy en casa, conozco esta decoración. Siento algo en mi boca, no sé que sea, miro a un lado mientras ella sigue leyendo.

-Cuando pienso que todo cuanto crece, dura en su perfección un breve instante-La estudio atentamente, le calculo unos 18 años o un poco más. Su vestimenta es sencilla solo un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera gris, el cabello le llega a los hombros. Sonríe mientras sigue leyendo y esa sonrisa realmente me hace sentir muy bien, parece una joven muy dulce-, como de la mañana el sol radiante que, al avanzar la tarde, se oscurece…Sé que no soy la persona más lista del mundo pero creo que entiendo este soneto…¿Le agrada?- Finalmente mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y su sonrisa de desvanece -Ohh ohh que debo hacer, ¿Señor? Omo que hago que hago- Y sale corriendo de la habitación, a los pocos instantes entra el secretario Jung y un doctor quien comienza a revisar mis signos vitales, miro como el secretario y la joven Jan Di esperan a que el doctor de su veredicto.

-Debemos quitarle el tubo para respirar, creo que puede hacerlo por su cuenta- Dice el Doctor quien llama a algunas enfermeras mientras lo asisten a retirar lo que tengo en mi boca. Me siento entumecido

-¿Cómo se siente?-

-No lo sé- Mi voz suena extraña-¿Dónde estoy? –

-Se encuentra en la Mansion señor- Responde el secretario y mira a la joven Jan Di, lo entiendo, ella no sabe quién soy. Y por el momento no quiero que sepa.

-¿Quién eres tu jovencita?- Digo mientras el doctor sigue examinando las maquinas y demás

-¿Yo? Mi nombre es Geum Jan Di señor- Dice mientras se inclina en señal de respeto, Asiento con la cabeza-Creo que será mejor que me retire si necesitan algo no duden en avisarme-Le dice al secretario quien le da su palabra-Me alegro que haya despertado señor, espero verlo pronto- Y se retira.

Una vez que el doctor se va me quedo solo con el secretario Jung a quien más que un empleado considero un protegido e incluso amigo.

-Debo informarle a sus hijos y su esposa que ha despertado señor- Me informa

-No-Lo detengo-Aún no digas nada y dile lo mismo al doctor. Después regresa, creo que necesitamos hablar-

-Si señor-

Mientras espero a que vuelva me pregunto si las voces que escuchaba eran producto de mi imaginación o eran reales, también necesito saber que me sucedió. Y además que ha sucedido en con mi familia. EL secretario regresa con algo ligero de comer, me ayuda a sentarme y coloca la bandeja frente a mí

-¿Qué me sucedió?-

-Estuvo en coma señor…por bastante tiempo, casi dos años-

-¿Dos años?- Digo sorprendido-¿Y mi esposa? ¿Mis hijos? ¿El grupo Shinwa?-

-Esa es una larga historia señor-

-Quiero escucharla-

Las horas pasan mientras el secretario me cuenta de la casi boda de mi hijo, de los problemas del Grupo Shinwa y de cómo mi hijo ahora está en los Estados Unidos para salvar la empresa

-Lo está haciendo muy bien señor, mientras dirige la empresa está terminando su carrera en Economía, el grupo está creciendo de nuevo-

Asiento lentamente pero aun hay algo que quiero saber

-Dime ¿De dónde sacaste a la señorita Geum Jan Di?-

El secretario me estudia un momento antes de soltar un suspiro

-Es la novia del Joven amo Jun Pyo-

¡¿Novia?! Pero…parece una chica común

-¿Cómo…?-

-Ella es una chica de la clase media en Corea, sus papas tienen una lavandería. Ella comenzó a estudiar en la preparatoria Shinwa después de salvar a un chico de casi matarse. Fue la única manera de callar a los medios, ofreciéndole una beca. –Recuerdo vagamente que algo comento mi esposa sobre dicho incidente-Ahí se conocieron señor, en la escuela-

Primero quiero gritar de frustración, es una chica común, mi hijo debería estar con una mujer de alta clase. Nacida para ser la esposa del heredero del Grupo Shinwa, pero entonces recuerdo vagamente la voz de Geum Jan Di, recuerdo su imagen, ciertamente no es una belleza, más bien es una belleza más pura que no muchos saben mirar, además se nota que no solo es bella por fuera, sino por dentro

-Señor, sé que no es lo que querían para el joven amo pero, la señorita Geum Jan Di ha demostrado lo bien que le hace a su hijo-

Lo miro con curiosidad así que me cuenta toda la historia, y siento coraje de nuevo, pero no porque mi hijo ande con ella, sino con mi esposa por todo lo que le hizo a la jovencita " _Puedo soportar hambre, frio, pero no puedo soportar que las personas que quiero salgan dañadas por mi culpa"_ pero no fue su culpa, fue culpa de mi esposa.

-¿Ella no sabe quién soy yo?-

-No señor, sabe que el padre del joven Jun Pyo está vivo pero no sabe quién es-

-Muy bien, no revelare aun mi identidad pero me gustaría verla de nuevo-

-Si señor-

Han pasado un par de días desde que desperté, ha sido demasiado confuso para mi, estar dos años en coma no es cualquier cosa. Enterarme de todo lo que ha pasado en mi familia y en el exterior ha sido abrumador. Un toque ligero en la puerta me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

-Adelante-

Geum Jan Di se adentra tímidamente al cuarto, me sonríe y es inevitable devolverle la sonrisa, si, entiendo porque mi hijo no pudo resistir a esta chica

-Buen dia Señor-

-Buen día Jan Di-shi-

Se acerca a tomar asiento

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Un poco confundido y abrumado. ¿Y usted señorita?-

-La verdad estoy un poco preocupada por mis exámenes-Recuerdo que los menciono, pero no entiendo porque no deja que mi hijo pague para que estudie en la Universidad de Shinwa, según lo que me dijo el secretario, mi hijo intento convencerla de ello pero ella se rehusó.

-Lo harás bien-Ella me sonríe en respuesta-Muy bien jovencita, quisiera que me contaras de ti-

Comienza una breve autobiografía. Me cuenta que trabaja en estos momentos mientras entra a la Universidad, me cuenta de su familia, de su amiga Chu Ga Eul (Debo preguntar al secretario sobre ella) También menciona a Yoon Ji Hoo lo cual me sorprende pero según sus palabras son buenos amigos al igual que con Song Woo Bin.

-¿Tienes novio?- Ella se rie nerviosamente mientras asiente con la cabeza

-Goo Jun Pyo es su nombre-

-Háblame de él- Pido, ya que quiero conocer a mi hijo a través de sus ojos

-Bueno…¿Cómo describirlo? Es bastante testarudo, confunde a veces los dichos, siempre todo debe hacerse a su manera o en el tiempo que él dice. A veces es un poco desesperante pero también es muy amable, tiene un gran corazón-Sus ojos se van tornando un poco soñadores pero también puedo ver que las lagrimas comienzan a formarse-No le gusta hacer promesas que no cumplirá. Le gustan las barras de pescado, es muy inteligente en los negocios pero en otros aspectos a veces es muy lento para entenderlos-Dice riendo y la primera lagrima cae, no puedo evitar sonreír ante la ternura que hay mientras describe a su novio, a mi hijo.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto

-Lo siento es solo que lo extraño, el está ahora mismo en los Estados Unidos para sacar la compañía de su familia adelante-

-¿Por qué no estás con él?-

-Sabe señor…hubo un tiempo en que las cosas entre él y yo fueron muy dolorosas. En ese tiempo yo no solo lo había perdido a él, también perdí algo que amaba hacer, la natación. Tuve una lesión en el hombro la cual me ha imposibilitado a seguir nadando. En ese tiempo las cosas fueron difíciles para mí. Pero entonces encontré este nuevo sueño, ser Doctora y me prometí a mi misma que haría todo para conseguirlo no importando el tiempo que me tomará. Por eso me quede, porque para cumplir mi sueño debía quedarme en Corea, me dolió mucho no seguirlo, temía que la historia se repitiera, que él se fuera y cuando lo viera de nuevo meses después sin saber de él, simplemente todo hubiera cambiado para mal entre nosotros. Era un riesgo. Pero confié en él, y por suerte las cosas no han sido así, hemos mantenido un contacto, tal vez no demasiado constante por las cosas que tenemos que hacer, pero a final de cuentas ha sido suficiente por el momento- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Seguimos hablando y pude conocerla más, me di cuenta que esa muchacha era digna de mi hijo, me di cuenta cuanto no conocía a mi propio hijo. Me conto muchas cosas sobre su familia y amigos.

-No se cuando regresaré señor los exámenes son la próxima semana y realmente estaré ocupada-

-No te preocupes, Fighting! – Ella me respondi fue bastante contenta.

Llame al secretario

-Llama a mi esposa y a mi hija pero aun no le digan nada a Jun Pyo, cuando el doctor lo apruebe iré a los Estados Unidos-

.

.

.

La plática con mi hija fue dolorosa, no sabía cuánto daño le había causado al casarla con alguien conveniente para el Grupo Shinwa pero por suerte logramos sincerarnos. Le dije que podía pedir el divorcio si lo creía conveniente, pero me comento que las cosas con su esposo estaban mejorando desde que este se enteró de todo lo ocurrido conmigo. Según Jun Hee, él la apoyo en todo momento y además ayudo a que mi hijo pudiera irse a Estados Unidos sin problema

-¿Qué piensas de Geum Jan Di?- Mi hija me miro sorprendida

-Bueno, honestamente es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a mi hermano-

Le sonreí dándole a entender que no debía preocuparse más por ella.

-Irás a Busan la próxima semana Jun Hee, necesito que te hagas cargo de unos negocios allá-

-Papá…- Dijo sorprendida

-Pronto tomarás el puesto de tu madre, ya tienen edad para poder desempeñar las funciones que les corresponden tanto a ti como a tu hermano-

Jun Hee me abrazo y me sentí tan contento de que finalmente iba a recuperar poco a poco a mi hija, además ella era más feliz ahora.

.

.

.

La plática con mi esposa fue demasiado distinta. Me enoje realmente con ella por todo lo que le hizo a mi hijo y a la mujer que ama. Sin embargo después ella admite que estuvo muy mal lo que hizo, que después del accidente de Jun Pyo pudo entender la magnitud de las acciones que realizó. Le explico que debe dejar el Grupo Shinwa y que solo asesorará a nuestros hijos, al principio se sorprende pero después accede a mi pedido

-Y otra cosa, no volverás a intentar dañar a Geum Jan Di o a cualquier persona cercana a ella-

-Lo entiendo-

.

.

.

Mi vuelo para los Estados Unidos ha despegado, no voy solo, mi esposa me acompaña. Hemos decidido que es hora de tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros. Siempre ame a mi esposa, aunque nos distanciamos mucho es hora de volver a retomar las cosas entre nosotros.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto un auto nos lleva al apartamento donde está viviendo Jun Pyo. Mi hijo no sabe que estamos aquí. El secretario Jung quien ha estado con mi hijo por órdenes mías, asesorándolo y demás, nos informa que llegará en un par de horas al apartamento. Es un sencillo pero grande y un poco lujoso, entro al cuarto de mi hijo mientras esperamos, tiene fotos de su hermana, de sus amigos los F4, y claro, tiene fotos con su novia. En su cama encuentro un peluche rosa muy curioso.

-Creo que se lo dio Jan Di- Me explica mi esposa.

Después miro otra foto, donde están los F4, y dos jovencitas, Jan Di y otra joven a la cual no conozco

-Ella es Chu Ga Eul, amiga de Geum Jan Di desde el preescolar.- Dice mi esposa y hace una sonrisa irónica

-¿Qué me puedes decir de ella?- Siento curiosidad debido a que Jan Di la menciono y olvide preguntarle al secretario Jung sobre ella

-Es como Jan Di, de la clase media. Ahora mismo está estudiando en la Universidad de Seul una carrera de Pedagogía. Su papá tiene un buen empleo en una de las empresas aliadas al grupo Shinwa…-Recuerdo lo que me conto el secretario

-Así que a través de ella intentaste dañar a Jan Di-

-Así es.- Dice arrepentida- También ella está bajo el cuidado del F4, al parecer es muy amiga de So Yi Jeong o al menos eso fue antes de que él se marchará, ahora también tiene buena amistad con Yoon Ji Hoo y Song Woo Bin.-

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre y Jun Pyo entra sin vernos realmente pues esta al teléfono

-¿Y qué me dices de ti So Yi Jeong? Ya me informaron que has estado en contacto con cierta chica…-Dice riendo entonces nota que estamos en el cuarto y su sonrisa desaparece –Hey Yi Jeong te hablo después-Finaliza su llamada-Papá- Me dice. Esta serio además parece que ha visto un fantasma. Su mama se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla y nos deja solos en la habitación

Me acerco y lo abrazo, ha crecido tanto, ha cambiado tanto. Al principio siento su cuerpo tenso pero después de un rato se relaja y devuelve mi abrazo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estamos así, siento sus lagrimas fluir

-Lo siento- Digo en voz baja y por primera vez no es Jun Pyo mi heredero, es Jun Pyo, mi hijo, el cual extrañaba a su papá.

Después de un rato estamos sentados en la cama, le explico que desperté hace varias semanas pero quería informárselo en persona

-Llevas muy bien la compañía- Comento mientras cenamos en su habitación. Su madre fue a checar unos papeles para enviárselos a Jun Hee. Así que es un tiempo padre e hijo

-Aun hay cosas por hacer- Me responde

-¿Qué tal los F4?- Sus amigos de la infancia

-Pues Yi Jeong se está recuperando de una herida en su mano, según me comenta ya puede hacer buenas piezas de cerámica de nuevo. Ji Hoo ayuda a su abuelo en la clínica y además está estudiando medicina-Me sorprende el hecho de que su abuelo haya vuelto- Y Woo Bin ha comenzado a atender los negocios además está estudiando Ingeniería Civil para llevar la empresa de construcciones-

-Quien es la chica en las fotos- Digo jugando al tonto. Jun Pyo se paraliza, y puedo ver la preocupación y miedo correr por su rostro

-Mira papá antes que nada quiero dejarte algo claro, no puede pasarle nada ¿Entendido?- Asiento- Ella es mi novia, no, no es hija de alguna familia poderosa, solo es una chica común y corriente. Pero es la mujer que amo. He estado a punto de perderla muchas veces por mi nombre, pero ya no más- Por primera vez veo dureza y determinación en él fuera de los negocios

-Me agrada mucho Jun Pyo-Digo sorprendiéndolo-La he encontrado una chica sincera y determinada…no me mires así, la conozco-

-Pero ¿Cómo…? ¿Ella sabe..?-

-No, pero lo sabrá cuando vuelva. No te preocupes Jun Pyo, incluso si te casas con ella jamás te pondré obstáculos con ella-

-Gracias papá- Me dice con una sonrisa sincera.

.

.

.

He regresado a Corea hace un par de días. Camino por la Universidad de Shinwa hasta que finalmente la encuentro. No viene sola.

-Jan Di- Ella me mira sorprendida

-Señor-

El joven a su lado permanece en silencio también sorprendido

-Ji Hoo, mucho tiempo sin verte- Entonces Jan Di mira a su acompañante con duda-Si no te molesta debo hablar con la señorita Jan Di-

-No para nada- Dice seriamente.

Llevo a Jan Di a comer, luce bastante pensativa.

-Lograste entrar-

-Sí, gracias a Ji Hoo quien me ayudo a estudiar, además alguien me están pagando la escuela, fui una de las 5 personas afortunadas que recibieron la beca- Solo sonrió, cuando nos enteramos que su puntaje había sido aprobatorio, el Grupo Shinwa y La fundación de la familia Yoon aportamos el dinero necesario para su educación, claro siempre apoyamos a un estudiante cada año, pero si, debo admitirlo, hubo prioridad en apoyarla a ella. Además al parecer el cariño por parte del Señor Yoon hacía ella era el suficiente para pagar parte de su educación.

-Felicidades Jan Di y dime ¿Por qué nunca me has preguntado mi nombre?-

-Bueno, se que es cercano al secretario Jung y con eso me basta-

-Te diré mi nombre Jan Di…Soy Goo Boon Hyung- La cuchara que estaba sosteniendo cae en su plato mientras sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa

-¿Perdón? ¿Goo Boon Hyung? Entonces usted es…-

-El padre de Goo Jun Pyo-

Me mira con la boca abierta por lo cual no me queda mas que reír.

-No dije nada porque quería conocerte primero, sin que superas quien era yo. Así me asegure que eres la mejor opción para mi hijo-

Deja escapar una risa nerviosa

-Lo siento Jan Di, por no haberlo dicho antes pero mis razones son sinceras-

-No se preocupe señor es solo que estoy sorprendida ¿Por eso conoce a Ji Hoo?-

-Así es-

-Oh ya veo…-

Seguimos comiendo y poco a poco Jan Di vuelve a ser la misma de siempre lo cual me alegra, si, la imagino como mi futura hija, esposa de Goo Jun Pyo y me siento feliz por mi hijo.

.

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Jan Di, ha estado tan ocupada con la escuela que no creo que note siquiera las noticias del regreso de mi hijo

Mi esposa y yo estamos sentados mirando el televisor mientras transmiten una entrevista a Goo Jun Pyo. No solo logró recuperar el antiguo prestigio de la empresa, lo elevo. Mi hija también ayudo mucho. Hace unos días nos informo que pronto seremos abuelos lo cual nos alegro demasiado.

La entrevista termina y sabemos que Jun Pyo no vendrá a casa, sabemos que irá a buscar a su amada.

A la mañana siguiente los empleados nos informan de la llegada de mi hijo. Cuando vamos a recibirlo, no viene solo, junto a él se encuentra Jan Di, y no paso por desapercibido el anillo que adorna su mano. Ambos nos saludan, jamás había visto a mi hijo tan feliz. Y se que no será la única vez que el lucirá así. Sé que el día de su boda lucirá incluso más contento, se que cuando tengan a su primer hijo no habrá hombre más feliz en el mundo que Goo Jun Pyo.

Pero no es el único que está feliz, yo también lo estoy, porque por fin tengo la oportunidad de tener realmente una familia, y aunque no fue el mejor padre para mis hijos, seré el mejor abuelo para mis futuros nietos.


End file.
